Lighting design involves a number of non-trivial challenges, and lighting devices have faced particular complications, such as those with respect to achieving realistic daylight replication.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. The accompanying drawings are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures may be represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing.